Vowelcano
|Row 4 title = |Row 4 info = |image = Image:Vowelcano.png }} Vowelcano is a volcano that features many interesting things like the making of Excalibur. It has 2 Starites and 11 Starite Shards that needs to be collected. Maxwell's brother Leon is encountered here. NPCs and objects present: Teratorn, Dinosaur Egg, Nest, Lair, Leon, Workbench, Blaster, Dryad, Behemoth, Titan, Halfling, Ash, Pillar, Sword, Anvil, Blacksmith, Ooze, Excavator, Pick, Pumice, Tiki Torch, Cauldron, Fire, Cannibal, Wizard, Crusader, Cockatrice, Fire Vent, Buttress, Button, Crown. Starite Shards Fetch! Problem: '''Give me something so I can play fetch with my dog! '''Solution: '''You can give the Titan a bone, but a tree or stick works as well. '''Dried Up Dryad! Problem: '''This was a terrible vacation spot! Help me ward off dehydration! '''Solution: Give the Dryad anything that provides water. (e.g. hurricane) Freeze Ray Gun! This Starite Shard unlocks Leon Problem: '''My ray gun needs a colder source of power! Give me something to change my ray gun into a freeze ray! '''Solution: '''Give Leon anything cold and he will freeze everything around him including himself. '''Just Throw It In! Problem: '''I forgot what I was supposed to throw in this volcano! '''Solution: '''Give the Halfling a ring. '''From the Ashes! Problem: '''Provide the spark of life! '''Solution: '''Use sun or lightning on the ash. '''Forging Greatness! Problem: '''Help me temper this magic sword! '''Solution: '''Give the blacksmith a hammer. '''Petrifying Stare! Problem: '''Free us from the Cockatrice's petrifying gaze! '''Solution: '''Attack the cockatrice with a range weapon or use a mirror. '''Retrieving the Crown! Clear the Starite Shard Petrifying Stare first Problem: '''My crown is lost in this volcano! Please return it to me! '''Solution: '''The player must go to the right and grab the crown. Don't stand in the middle of the vent or Maxwell will get burned from the vent. Place an item on the button and give the crown to the Crusader. '''Tastes Like Chicken! Problem: '''Throw dinner inside my cauldron! '''Solution: '''Place any living thing in the cauldron. '''Striking Ooze! Problem: '''I struck ooze! Find a way to contain it for me! '''Solution: '''Give the excavator a flask. '''Are You My Mama? Problem: '''I need to step out, but I can't leave my egg alone! '''Solution: '''Spawn another Teratorn so the other Teratorn will leave or sit on the egg. Starite: Monster Attack! '''Description (Wii U & PC): '''Ward off the four horsemen of the apocalypse! '''Description (3DS): '''Protect the villagers from the advancing creatures! '''Problem 1: '''Deter the four horsemen! Stop the disease brought on by Pestilence! '''Hints *Cure is of this disease. *Create someone to cure us. *We need someone who studies medicine. Solution: '''Spawn in a doctor or use medicine. '''Problem 2: '''The disease has passed, but war has broken out! Find a way to stop the war! '''Hints *Who will help end the war? *We need someone who opposes war. *A protester could stop this feud. Solution: '''Spawn in a president, a dove or Serenity Hippy. '''Problem 3: '''The war has ceased, but Famine has depleted their food supply! Help by feeding the natives! '''Hints *We are starving. *We our so hungry. *Our food supply has run out, help us. Solution: '''Spawn any food object for the natives. '''Final Problem: '''Despite filling their stomachs, Death has taken them! Find a way to ward off death by bringing them back to life! '''Hints *Find a way to reverse death. *Find a way to revive us. *An electric shock can restart a heart. Solution: '''Use an adjective 'resurrecting' on the natives or spawn God. Starite: Volcano Sacrifice! '''Description: '''Help save the village from a volcano that's about to erupt! '''Problem 1: The volcano is going to erupt! Help save the shaman's village by sacrificing objects to the volcano goddess! Write three bounties of earth to throw into the volcano! Hints *Sacrifice some crops to the volcano. *Try throwing different fruits in the volcano. *Try throwing different vegetables in the volcano, like a tomato or potato. Solution: '''The player can throw fruits and vegetables in the volcano, but you can also throw a baby or a wife. '''Problem 2: '''The volcano is still angry! Maybe it is unhappy with our dependency on technology! Try to appease it by writing more sacrifices. '''Hints *Sacrifice electronic devices to the volcano. *Try thinking of small devices that fit in a pocket. *Think of different things a computer has. Solution: '''Throw a tablet, computer, or TV to the volcano. '''Problem 3: '''The volcano keeps rising! Perhaps the volcano goddess wants a monetary sacrifice! Create a donation for the volcano! '''Hints *Give the volcano a donation. *Some places use precious stones as currency. *Scribblenauts use the ollar as its currency. Solution: '''Throw money to the volcano. '''Final Problem: '''The offerings did not work! Now the volcano goddess has appeared and is demanding a love interest! Write a mate that she will be happy with! '''Hints *Give the goddess someone to marry. *Try making a human that the goddess would like. *She is not too picky, try making anyone. 'Solution: '''Spawn any humanoid. She appears to be bisexual. Trivia *There is a typo in the third problem of ''Monster Attack. The second hint use the word "our" instead of "are". *The Just Throw It In! ''Starite Shard refers to ''The Lord of the Rings where Frodo Baggins must throw the ring into the lava. *The stage's name is a pun on the words "Vowel" and "Volcano". Category:Scribblenauts Unlimited Levels Category:Levels Category:Areas Category:Scribblenauts Unlimited